


Broken Heart, Broken Mind

by Drarry_Gryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Slash, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Gryffindork/pseuds/Drarry_Gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up on the lawn of Malfoy manner, but the thing is he didn't fall asleep there. Panic fills him as he rushs towards the house. He is certain his love is in danger and he'll do anything to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart, Broken Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Be ready to cry!!

Harry woke up out side Malfoy manor his heart beating out of his chest, something had to be wrong! why was he here? Harry didn't remember being here when he feel asleep! Harry pushed himself up off of the damp grass walking to the door in confusion. He looked down to the steps, they were littered with droplets of what seemed like fresh blood. Harry's veins pumped with adrenaline, pure fear filling his body "DRACO" he screamed throwing his body against the door with all the force he could muster. The man he loved was in that house, he had to get in. After quite a struggle the door finally creaked open, drifting unnaturally slow. Harry's heart was beating unhumanly fast. The house was unnaturally silent and it sent shivers down His spine. Harry pushed past the door rushing in. He was stopped in his tracks at the sight of blood leading up the stares. His head was dizzy with fear an adrenaline. He rush towards the stares taking two at a time. When he got to the top he saw that the blood was leading down the hall and to the left. Harry could feel his throat closing in panic, he new where the blood was leading. This was the way to Draco's bedroom. He started to sprint full speed. When he got to Draco's room, the door was stained in blood. It looked as if a hand had streaked down the door trying to grab on for dear life. Harry's heart stopped beating. He frantically kicked in the door flying into the room, his eyes trailing to the floor. On the floor lay Draco, his pale white skin and hair muddied with blood. His body was motionless. Harry flung him self next to the man, his one true love. Tears ran down his cheek. "Draco he whispered softly" touching his bloodied face . No movement was felt and his skin was ice cild. Harry sobbed picking draco up into his lap and shacking him. When he did wake he sobbed into his bloodied hair "Your gonna be okay" he whispered through a sob "you will be okay." Harry scooped the limp boy up into his arms clutching his small long body tightly. Draco was his life he couldn't be dead. 

Mcgonagol stood out side Hogwarts herding confused first years into the castle for the evening. "Come on children into the castle" she instructed hastily.  
"She glance out side the gates to make sure she had gotten them all. Her eyes grew wide as she looked beyond the mettle gate. Before her eyes apparated Harry Potter, carrying the bloodied body of none other than Draco Malfoy. The raven haired boy collapsed to his knees, still clutching the other boy tight. Mcgonogal pushed the gate open rushing to him.  
"Help him" Harry cried out in distress "Help" he sobbed. Harry brushed the hair from the other boys face. "It's going to be okay Draco, your all right" the black haired boy whispered, kissing the pale cheek of the blonde boys limp body. Tears where streaming down Harry's face. Mcgonagal looked over at draco lying limp and lifeless in Harry's arms. She could clearly see that Draco was dead. Pity for Harry and the broken boy grew in her heart. She approached Harry trying to take draco from his arms "NOOOO!!!! I won't leave him" harry guarded the other boys body clutching to his bloodied shirt. "He's dead Harry" Mcgonagal whispered softly. "No, no he's not" Harry demanded clutching Draco's body tighter like it would disapead. He grabbed the boys face, "Draco, Draco answer me" he sobbed. "Tell me your okay, tell me anything." When draco wouldn't respond Harry's face went silent, almost stoic one would say. The boy had denial written all over his thin features "We will be leaving now" harry whispered quietly. Harry turned and started to flee. Mcgonagals heart broke inside at the sight. She couldn't let him leave he obviously needed help. The next thing she new she was sending a freezing spell at the boy. "I'm sorry Harry" she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."  
When Harry was Unfrozen in the hospital wing, He was utterly delirious. No sense could be persuaded into his broken mind. He cried out for draco like a child who had lost its mother. They tried to comfort him but he became Unbelivibly violent, denial making him insane.  
St. Mungo was regrettably called and Harry was carted away.

Harry was taken to the psych ward and Put in a padded room by himself. He sat on the floor curled up in a ball tears staining his face. "Draco, Draco" he cried over and over "Where are you my love?" Someone opened the door. "Mr. Potter you need to eat" the voice whispered. Harry lunged at the person, restraints immediately appearing around his wrists and ankles as he thrashed. "Where's my Draco?" he screamed in fury. The door slamming shut behind her with a rage of magic "What did you do to him you bastards?" The girl at the door drew back. She stuttered a bit in fear at the legends of the harry great Harry Potter "Sir, Draco Malfoy is dead" she whispered. "LIAR!!!!" Harry screamed, "you are a bloody LIAR!" The girl flees from the room in fear. A tray of food was slide into the room cautiously and the door was secured. Once the room was empry his restraints disappeared. He went to his corner and curled back up in his ball. "I want eat until I get Draco" he sobbed. "I won't do anything until I get Draco."

Hermione and Ron appeared at the hospital. They had been out of town for the week and had just heard the news of Draco "We are inquiring about Harry Potter" Ron informed with obvious worry in his voice. Pity filled the staffs eyes. "He's in confinement, he's been quite violent and tried to attack one of our nurses." The lady at the front desk whispered. "Bloody hell" Ron responded "that doesn't sound like Harry." "Can we speak to him" hermione pleaded. "If anyone can help its us, we have been his best friends since he was eleven years old." The lady looked at them sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's to risky" she informed apologetically. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I am not leaving this hospital until I see Harry Potter!" She demanded spitefully. Ron looked at the lady, fear in his eyes. "Look lady you better not test her" fear filled his eyes knowing what his wife would do to protect and help the ones she loved. The lady looked at hermione, annoyance running across her face. "I'll ask my supervisor" she responded. The lady came back a few minutes later. "Okay" she sighed "but only the girl can come!" She molded at hermione to follow. Ron pouted but didn't put up a fight. The nurse waisted no time, quickly leading hermione down the hall. 

Harry could hear the door slowly open. He turned to face the door from his corner. He could see the face of hermione lingering, worry enveloping her features. Restraints immediately appeared on his hands and feet. Hermione approached cautiously from across the room sitting a few feet away from Harry, the door shutting behind her. Worry filled Harry's best friends eyes. "Harry" she whispered, "you're really scarring me and Ron!" "Please stop this!" Harry stayed silent. Hermione cried silently wiping at her eyes "You really have to face up to Draco's death" she whispered softly. Pure Rage filled Harry. His green irises glistened with fire. "He's not dead" he spit out in rage. He looked into Hermione's eyes seeing the pain they held. She was so easy for him to read. "I love you Harry" she choked, tears spilling from her golden orbs "please let me help you." The look on her face was genuine. Harry new that it couldn't be faked.. She was the one person in the world who could never lie to him. Tears rushed down Harry's face. "He can't be dead hermione he sobbed. It just can't be" "He is Harry, he's really gone!" Hermione whispered threw a sob. An unearthly wail came from Harry's body, an unspeakable sound the whole the room. He collapsed onto the floor, the sounds of his shattering heart filling the void. Hermione pulled the boy in close gently petting his messy black hair. "It's okay Harry" she whispered, pulling him to lye crying on her lap. "I've got you" she sobbed "Don't worry" she whispered with only love to her tone "He's in a better place I promise." 

Harry was released a couple days latter after a very thorough evaluation. He was a broken man but he was no longer dangerous to those around him. Harry left saint mungo I'm a rush. When he got out side he slammed his fists against the brick wall of the hospital smashing it until his hands were bloody and torn. "I'll get revenge for you my love, I promise Draco" he whispered with vemum as he slowly pushed his hands in his coat and strolled away towards what was now a very empty world.


End file.
